Broken Home
by Songficcer
Summary: After Lacy's death, Ami takes up a career as a singer(alternitive follow up to 'Tokyo Rose')


Broken Home  
  
Ok, I'm back for a quickie!...Why didn't that sound right? ...Any way, the song is by Papa Roach who is about the only hard rock band I'll listen to. This song for some reason made me think of Ami.Maybe you know why. I dunno...I don't own the song, or SM, K? This is kinda like an alternate reality. So, if something is kinda odd, you know know why.  
  
  
Ami peered out from behind the curtain. To be an entertainer, this was forbiden. A singer as well known as her, this was very unprofessional. But, being Ami Mizuno, she didn't care.  
  
She was on break from two hours of already performing. She had ten minets left before she returned to the stage. Sighing, she backed away from the curtain and decided to get ready to go on.  
  
Ami usually sung pop songs. She had close friends among the music industry such as the members of both *N SYNC and BSB. Even bands such as Limp Bizkit she knew and were good friends with.   
  
After her sister Lacy died, Ami decided to become a singer. She could put her feelings into the songs she sang. Before Lacy had died, she had written a poem that, now, was Ami's biggest hit. Lacy, of course, recieved the credit for it even though she was dead. Ami even called her cd, "Tokyo Rose" after her sister. Thinking of the title made Ami happy that the negaverse seemed to have disappeared after Beryl was defeated again.  
  
Clapping brought Ami out of her thoughts as she knew it to be time to go back on stage. Walking behind the main curtain, Ami stood on a platform that take her out on stage. Looking over to her right, she saw Lita. Lita decided to come along with her girlfriend to become the main stage manager for the concerts. Winking, Ami smiled and placed the microphone into the stand on the platform. She lowered her head as the curtains raside and she was now put back on to perform...  
  
An echoing guitar palyed for a few moments before Ami started. As she sang, the memories flooded her mind...  
  
"Broken home  
All alone  
Broken home  
All alone  
  
I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents  
I wish I had someone to talk to  
Someone I could confide in  
I just want to know the truth  
I just want to know the truth  
Want to know the truth..."  
  
::flashback::  
  
Three year old Lacy held her younger sister Ami as they watched their parents fight over them.  
  
"You can't just leave Ami!" Dr. Mizuno yelled. "She can't grow up with out knowing her father!"  
  
Mr. Anderson didn't care. "I want Lacy, now! We're leaving tomorrow on a plane to New York. The Judge said Lacy was mine, so hand her over!"  
  
"What about their feelings, Nick!? They will grow up not knowing who the other truely is. Do you know what it's like not to know who your sister is?"  
  
"I don't care! I want MY daughter out of this house, now!"  
  
Ami clung to her twin sister's body as their parents fought over them. Ami was so scared. She knew Lacy was, too. But she wouldn't show it. Even at that young age, Lacy always put Ami first. And, now, Ami was about to lose her sister...  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Broken home  
All alone  
  
I know my mother loves me  
But does my father even care  
If I'm sad or angry  
You were never,ever there  
When I needed you  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth  
Your father did the same to you  
Did the same to you..."  
  
::flashback::  
  
Ami ran home from school excited. Today she had turned sixteen and was hoping to have a letter fom her father waiting for her. And, of course, her sister. Bursting through the door of her home, Ami yelled:  
  
"Mom, I'm home! Did we get any mail?"  
  
Her mother peeked her head out of her study, looking smug. "Don't you mean did YOU get any mail?" Ami smiled. "Yes, Ami. You recieved a letter from Lacy." Dr. Mizuno handed the yellow envelope to her daughter.  
  
Looking at it almost sad, Ami asked, "Nothing from Dad?"  
  
Dr. Mizuno hated that sad look in her daughter's eyes. It wasn't her fault her sister and her father left. But she was the one being punished for it. "No, Baby. I'm sorry."  
  
Ami hung her head as a tear silently slid down her face. All she ever wanted was approval of her father. She recieved nothing but a cold shoulder from the man...  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Ami looked up at the crowd and began to sing louder and rougher...  
  
"I'm crying day and night now  
What is wrong with me  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
  
...A weak link..."  
  
Her quietened as she continued:  
  
"Broken home  
All alone  
  
It feels bad to be alone  
Crying by yourself, living in a broken home  
How could I tell it so all y'all could feel it  
Depression strikes hard like my old Earth  
Would tell it  
To me, her daughter*, she told me I'm the one  
Pain bottled up about to blow like a gun  
Stories that I tell are non fiction  
And you can't take it back  
'Cause it's already done..."  
  
Ami grabbed the microphone off the from the stand and jumped from the platform. When she landed, she held the mic in both hands and began to scream:  
  
"Broken home!  
Broken home!  
  
Can't seem to fight these feelings  
Caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
Stuck in between my parents  
  
Broken home!  
Broken home!"  
  
The dummer and the guitarist paleyd a few more seconds before they faded out together. The audiance went wild as Ami stood in the middle of the stage, arm open wide and her head up towards the sky. Her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply to regain her breathe.  
  
Opening her eyes to look at the starry night, Ami smiled. Lacy would be proud of her if she were still alive. Bowing, Ami left the stage...  
  
::Later that night::  
  
Ami walked towards the cemertary carring one dozen Tiger lillies(Lacy's faveorite flower) and two red roses.  
  
She walked towards Lacy's grave and placed the lillies on her head stone. Turning, she found both her parents' graves. She placed a red rose on each of their headstones. Tears brimming her eyes, Ami spoke:  
  
"Father, I know you were never there for me. But, I don't understand why. You were mad at my mother and you took it out on me. If I ever did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. All I wanted was to be loved by you and you ignored me. And wasn't just me. It was the whole family: Lacy, Mother and my self. I still have a place in my heart for you, Father. But, I hope you regret what you did to yuor family."  
  
Ami turned and left. Never to return to her father's grave again...  
  
  
************  
Well, that was it. Um, the (*) in the story...Instead of daughter, it was supposed to be son. Just to let you know. Um, Thanks to Jade Max, Kitty Kat, and Senshi-chan. LOVE YOU GUYS!!  



End file.
